


Heresy

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, The Used
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Shapeshifter, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows how it happened, how the vampires blocked out the sun, but they did. The second the sun was ‘out’, they attacked. Now a group of young survivors and some traitor vampires have to find a way to bring the sun back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are too many 'Zombie Apocalypse' stories around so I decided 'You know what? Vampires will take over the world'.
> 
> Will be a long story once it's complete.
> 
> The main pairing in Frerard, the rest are mostly background relationships.

No one knows how it happened, how the vampires blocked out the sun, but they did. The second the sun was ‘out’, they attacked. It’s been forty three days since then and three quarters of the earth’s population have been either killed, turned or are being used as ‘feed bags’, as the vampires call them.

I was one of the lucky ones. My parents helped me escape when they attacked. They sacrificed themselves so I could live. Even if I was just barely living. 

I was hiding in an abandoned house just behind a Wal-Mart. I found it a few weeks ago and made it my safe house. It was a tiny house, with only one bedroom, a small bathroom and a decent sized room that served as the living/dining/kitchen, but it was more than enough for me. I boarded up the windows and the front door, leaving the back door the only way in and out. I had taken more than enough food and water from the store, as well as covers, batteries, camping equipment and anything else I thought would be useful. 

It was mid winter and there was a thick blanket of snow on the ground. I was curled up under three comforters on a mattress in the only bedroom, fast asleep, when a crash awoke me. I froze in my bed and listened. There were at least two males from the sound of it. I curled up in as small as I could manage and waited. The bedroom door creaked and the light stomping of heavy boots came over to my bed. My covers were yanked back and I yelped.

“Please! Don’t hurt me! I’ll do anything you want!” My eyes were clenched shut and I was shaking. I didn’t wanna die like this, curled up in a bed on the verge of tears. I felt the barrel of a gun being pressed against my forehead and one of the two guys whispered at the other.

“Mikey! Don’t! He’s just a kid!”

“He could be one of them! We have to kill him.” The gun started trembling against my forehead.

“But we don’t know that for sure! Mikey! Put the gun down,” the first voice demanded but the gun did not move.

“But, Ge-“

“Please! I’m not a vampire! I swear it!” I cried, clenching the covers in my fists.

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” the guy with the gun asked.

I thought for a second. “I-I could have killed you by now if I was.” I prayed that would convince him.

“He’s right, Mikey. If he was a vampire, we would have never been able to sneak up on him,” the first guy whispered.

“He could be trying to trick us,” the one called Mikey whispered back.

“I’m not! I swear!” I peeked up at the two guys. The one with the gun looked around seventeen or so and the other one looked a few years older. I saw a silver necklace around both of their necks and their wrists. It was a very smart thing to do nowadays. Keeps vampires from biting your vital points. “I-I can prove it!”

They both jerked their heads back, looking at me. Tentatively, I reached out and grasped the younger ones wrist, my hand wrapping around the silver. When I let go, he grabbed my hand and turned it over. It was unmarked. 

“He was telling the truth, Mikey. Now put the gun down.” The younger sighed and mumbled an apology, hiding his gun under his jacket. “How old are you, kid?” the older asked, sitting on my bed.

I glared at him and yanked my covers from under his ass. “My name is NOT kid. It’s Frank. And I’m…” I looked down at my body for a second. “Six.” I had to see what age my body changed to. My normal body age, not to mention my actual age, was seventeen. You see, I’m what people call a ‘shapeshifter’. We’re kinda mistrusted because everyone thinks we work with the vampires. Granted, a lot of shapeshifters do, but my parents didn’t and neither do I.

“Six, huh? Kinda small for a six year old, aren’t ya?” He ruffled my hair and I growled at him. The guy only laughed. “Feisty little one. Anyway, I’m Gerard and this is Mikey,” he pointed at the other guy who one watched me. I could see the mistrust in his eyes.

“How old are you guys?” I asked, keeping my eye on both of them. 

“Oh, I’m twenty one and Mikey is eighteen,” Gerard smiled. I wasn’t too far off on their ages. “So, got anything to eat round here? We haven’t eaten in a few days.” He had already started to root through my food supplies.

“Hey! That’s mine!” I shouted. “There’s a Wal-Mart right behind this house, go get your own food!”

Gerard looked over his shoulder and pouted, “Aww c’mon. Share a little. We’re starving.”

“Fine,” I sighed, “but you two are helping me get more tomorrow. I don’t have enough for three people.”


	2. Chapter 2

I had given up one of my covers so Gerard and Mikey wouldn’t freeze. They were leaning against each other against the wall across from my bed, sleeping. I was sitting crossed legged under my covers, watching them, trying to figure them out. The one called Gerard was really hot. I mean, really fucking hot. But I wasn’t sure if Mikey was his boyfriend or maybe just a friend. I was hoping for the latter. 

I was still in my six year old form when Mikey shifted in his sleep. He looked around and spotted me. “Why are you watching me, kid? It’s creepy,” he sneered.

“Why do you have such thick eyebrows?” He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out. Well, if I look like I’m six I may as well act like I’m six.

“Grow up,” he muttered, snuggling back up to Gerard.

Something in my chest growled at him and I glared for a minute before crawling over to my food supply. I was running really low. Only a few granola bars, a chocolate bar and two bottles of water left. I grabbed one of the granola bars and a bottle of water and started eating.

Gerard woke up after I was done eating. He stretched, smiling at me and I blushed slightly, looking away to try and hide it. “Hey there, little man. What we got for breakfast?”

I flinched when he called me little. “Uh, just some granola bars, chocolate and water.”

“Breakfast of champions,” he chuckled. 

Mikey was waking up again, groaning as he stretched his long arms. A granola bar hit him in the center of his forehead and he yelped. I laughed at him, flipping him off when he glared. “Fucking rude ass kid,” he mumbled, ripping open the packet.

“Aww come now, Mikey!” The bed shifted as Gerard sat next to me. “He’s adorable!” He wrapped an arm around my head and ruffled my hair, laughing. “And, he’s sharing his food with us,” he gulped down some water and I blushed harder.

_He thinks I’m adorable? I wonder what he’ll think of the real me? Wonder if he’ll think I’m hot? Or will he think I’m ugly? Oh god, what if he’s not even gay?_

“I think you’re embarrassing the kid, Gerard,” Mikey’s dull voice entered my ears and I shook my head.

“Nonsense!” Gerard flapped his hand in the air. He had grabbed the chocolate bar and was breaking it into three pieces. “Now, we all need our strength. We have to do some grocery shopping,” he smiled sweetly as he handed me the largest piece of chocolate. I blushed again, looking down when I took it from him.

“How come he gets the largest piece?” Mikey whined. God, he was annoying. I stuffed the chocolate in my mouth before he could complain anymore.

“Because he’s the youngest,” Gerard stated simply and Mikey huffed out. I stuck my tongue out at him again.

Twenty minutes later, we were all bundled up in our jackets and quietly sneaking out the back door. It was still early in the day, the sky was a lighter shade of grey than usual. I lead the two of them through the small alley to the back of the store. We managed to make it inside and Gerard grabbed a shopping cart. I instantly jumped on the back of it, facing him as he pushed it through the store. I heard Mikey mumbling under his breath again. It sounded like ‘such a child’, but I wasn’t sure.

Gerard smirked at him, “You act like you didn’t ride on the buggy when you were six. I remember you always cried to mom when she told you no.”

_Wait… they have the same mom? They’re brothers. Awesome! Now I can get Gerard all to myself._

Mikey glared at his brother and went down a different aisle. I started pulling canned food into the cart from the lower shelves. I looked for my favourite soup, but it was near the top shelf. I started stretching for it and whined. “Geerard! I can’t reach it!” I turned and pouted at him.

“Aww, which one did you want?” he bent down to my level, smiling.

“That one!” I pointed towards the top shelf. “The chunky veggie soup!” I grinned brightly.

He pulled one can off the shelf and looked at it. “Huh. I would have figured you being a ‘fun shaped pasta’ kinda kid.” I grinned at him again.

“Looks can be deceiving,” I rocked back on my heels as he put the can in the cart.

“So, how many do you want?” He pulled another one off the shelf as Mikey came back, arms full of pop-tart boxes.

“ALL OF THEM!” I giggled.

Mikey dropped the boxes into the cart and started pulling soup from the shelf too. The cart was half full already and we still had to get water and other essentials.

We were in the store for over an hour before we left. We had over-filled two carts and then some. Instead of packing everything, Mikey suggested we just take the carts with us since it was a short distance to the house. Gerard agreed and we wheeled them back to the safe house. Once everything was sorted and stored, we had a makeshift lunch. 

Gerard had started up one of those portable gas campfires and placed a pot of soup over it, heating it up with a bit of water.

“So, Frankie, how’d you end up all by yourself? Where are your parents?” Gerard asked calmly, stirring the soup gently.

I shifted next to him slightly. “Um… my parents sacrificed themselves so I could escape from the vampires,” I shivered slightly, blushing when Gerard placed an arm around me. I snuggled close to him, ignoring Mikey’s stare. “That was shortly after the sun went out.” It hurt to think about my parents, but I remembered the day vividly.

_“Frankie, take this and get out. Go through the back door and be as quiet as possible,” Mom whispered, handing me a back pack._

_“Mom, what’s wrong? Where’s Dad?” I whispered back._

_“Don’t worry, we’ll hold them off. Now go!” She pushed me out the backdoor before rushing back to the front of the house._

_I heard my dad yell out angrily and a high pitched shriek. “Vampires?!” My eyes widened as I heard my parents voices. They were screaming, in pain. So much pain. I froze as their voices became silence, then I ran as fast as I could. I had to get away. I had to survive for their sake. Tears were slipping down my cheeks as I darted through the woods._

“Frankie, please don’t cry,” Gerard’s soothing voice entered my ears. His smooth fingers wiped the tears from my face as I looked up at him. Mikey was sitting on my other side, rubbing my back. I hiccupped and gripped Gerard’s shirt, snuggling my face in it. He smelled really nice. Kinda like peaches and mint. I inhaled his scent, passing it off as a sniffle, before pulling away and wiping my face off with my sleeve. “Feeling better?” Gerard smiled down at me and I nodded. He finished making the soup and portioned it into three bowls, handing up all spoons. “Eat up, everyone.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard and Mikey had been staying in my safe house for almost two weeks now. I had learned a bit about their past, but I never told them anymore about myself. Especially not that I’m a shapeshifter. I overheard Mikey saying something about how a shapeshifter sold out their parents, ending in their deaths, and he’s hated them ever since. He had said ‘shapeshifters are the same as vampires and none of them can be trusted.’

Gerard mostly felt the same and it hurt me, but I never let them see it. He told me how they managed to avoid being captured though.

_Mikey, our friend Bert and I were walking home from a party, laughing about how Bert had struck out with the girls again._

_“I’m telling you man, maybe you should try dudes. They seem to be interested in you,” I chuckled, poking Bert in the side._

_He swatted my hand away, giving me a glare, ruined by his smile, “Fuck off man!”_

_We all laughed, walking down the deserted street when a loud feral growl shook us to the bone. Frozen in our spots, we watched as an older man sauntered up to us. He was dressed in a black pinstripe suit topped off with a black fedora. He smiled at us, his fangs on display. Mikey shrinked back behind Bert and me, clinging to my jacket._

_“What do you want?” I could hear Bert’s voice shaking as he tried to act tough. His hand was ushering me behind him._

_I was looking around for a way out. There was a wooded area to our right but I didn’t know what was beyond it. We could hide there, try and make it to a house and hope the owner would help us. There were no other vampires on the street, just this one._

_“Gerard, I’m scared,” Mikey was shaking behind me and I grabbed his hand._

_Bert was glaring at the vampire who started coming closer to us. “Run,” I heard him whisper out of the corner of his mouth. I looked at him like he was crazy. Before I knew what was happening, Mikey and me were being shoved towards the woods and Bert was shouting at us to run. I gripped my brother’s hand and ran as fast as I could, reaching the edge of the trees within seconds. Bert’s screams made me jerk around. I saw the vampire feeding from his neck. Mikey tugged me further into the woods. I could hear him crying in the darkness. The way his breath shuddered every time he breathed._

_We never made it to our house that night. We stayed on the run, hiding in abandoned houses when we found them, stealing food when we got hungry, huddling together for warmth. We found out what happened to our parents a few days later._

At the moment, we were all in my bed. It was a decent sized double and my small body made it easier for three people to sleep. I was curled up between the two brothers, both of which were fast asleep. Mikey was snoring slightly, his back to mine. Gerard was breathing lightly, his arm slung heavily over me. I was curled up into his chest, looking up at him sleeping. He was so cute when he slept. I really wanted to kiss him but I still wasn’t sure if he liked guys. I mean, he doesn’t _act_ gay, but then again neither do I.

But he’s asleep, so… would he even know it if I did kiss him? I could chance it. But what if he or Mikey wakes up. I don’t wanna get caught ‘cause they might lecture me, saying ‘kissing is an adult thing’ or some shit like that. How could I make this work? Maybe I could… yes. That could work and I could pass it off as an accident if I’m caught. I snuggled up closer to Gerard’s warm body, taking his sweet scent in. It’s changed from peaches and mint to just a subtle citrus. Luckily, even though the house had no power, the water still worked. I gripped his shirt lightly, pressing my face into the crook of his neck, and gently placed a kiss on his collarbone. I pulled away slightly and waited for a reaction. Nothing. Good, he’s still asleep. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep myself.

The heavy stomping of boots and a pair of strong arms around me woke me from my sleep. I looked up and saw Gerard’s scared face. He was sitting up and had pulled me into his arms, my face buried in his chest.

“Bert?! What the fuck? We thought you were dead!” Mikey’s voice wavered from behind me.

_Bert? Gerard and Mikey’s friend Bert? Oh this can’t be good._

“No, well yeah. I guess I am kinda dead,” a gruff voice spoke. I assumed it was Bert. Gerard held me tighter as Bert walked closer to the bed. “Please, don’t be scared. I’m here to warn you.”

“Why should we trust you? You’re one of them now!” Mikey hissed. “You’re probably just waiting for us to let our guard down so you can kill us.”

“I would have killed you while you slept then, Mikey. Don’t be fucking stupid and listen to me. The vampires are on the move. You need to get out of here and fast. I know of a secure safe house not too far from here. I can take you three if you trust me,” he paused, waiting for an answer. Gerard was the only one to speak.

“I trust you.”

Mikey gasped, “Gerard! He’s a-“ 

“I don’t care what he is, he’s still my best friend,” Gerard snapped. “Take us there Bert.”

“Get packed, take as much as you think you can carry, and be quick about it,” Bert stood by the wall as Gerard and Mikey both stood up from the bed.

I started pulling my shoes on while everything was being packed. Gerard was carefully placing soup cans and pop-tart packets into one of our bags and Mikey was stuffing batteries and other non foods in another bag. A small bag was packed for me to carry and Gerard placed it over my shoulders. We left though the back door within fifteen minutes. It was still in the dead of the night, the sky was black overhead. I could just barely make out the vampire leading us.

“C’mon and be quiet. They know I’m a traitor and won’t hesitate to kill me and everyone around me,” he whispered into the night.

I shivered from the cold, following them through the deep snow. My hands were freezing from where I was holding the bag straps. A warm hand grasped my right hand and I looked up, seeing Gerard’s long hair and warm smile. I smiled back, blushing deeply, and held his hand.

We walked for over half an hour before we came to a building halfway underground. There was a short stairway leading down to a heavy metal door. There were no windows that I could see and no other doors. It certainly looked like a secure safe house. I bet even a bomb would have a hard time damaging it. Bert walked down the steps, me and Gerard right behind him and Mikey behind us, and knocked on the door three times, scratched it once then knocked five more times. It opened about an inch and someone was whispering with him before it swung open enough for us to make our way inside.

I was in awe, and I saw Gerard and Mikey were too. The place was huge. All the walls were made of a heavy metal, with three doors on three of the walls. I saw a kitchen area on one side of the room, some oversized, and not to mention old, couches and arm chairs were in the center surrounding an open pit fireplace. There was a funnel and tube leading up to the ceiling which I assumed was a chimney. The entire room was really warm. I had almost forgotten what real warmth felt like.

Bert started making introduction. “Everyone, this is Gerard and Mikey Way and…” he held his arm out towards me.

“Oh, Frank Iero,” I said, still holding Gerard’s hand.

“Frank,” he smiled. “Guys, these are the other survivors.” He started naming everyone in the room, pointing to them. Most nodded their heads, but a few smiled and said ‘hello’. My eyes followed his finger when he called out their names. “That’s Alicia Simmons, Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross, Bob Bryar, Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz, he’s like me, a traitor vampire. Let’s see, oh and Ray Toro.”

Ray walked over to us with his hand extended and Gerard shook it. “Please to meet you. Good thing Bert found you guys before the other vamps did,” he smiled and shook Mikey’s hand next then bent down to my level. “Hi there, how old are you Frank?”

I looked him up and down for a second before responding, “Six.”

“Wow, you’re really brave for a six year old. Anyway, let me show you guys to one of the spare rooms,” he turned and walked to his right, opposite the kitchen, opening a door. We followed him inside the room. It had two twin beds, a small dresser and a night stand. We put our bags down but Ray stopped Mikey. “Actually, Mikey, you have to share with Bob. Sorry.” I thought about which one was Bob then I remembered he had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

“What? Why?” Mikey stared at Ray then at his brother, who shrugged, and back to Ray.

“Well, every room should have two people. Frank seems kinda attached to your brother and I’d hate to be the subject of a six year olds wrath. Don’t worry, Bob’s a great guy. He keeps to himself mostly. And it’s not like I’m forbidding you from seeing your brother. It’s just the sleeping arrangement,” he shrugged helplessly. “I mean, I have to share with Bert and that guy snores like a freight train,” he whispered.

“I heard that!” Bert’s voice laughed from the other room and Ray chuckled.

“Yeah, we know,” Gerard laughed, “We were friends with him before he was turned.”

Ray smiled at him before leading Mikey out of the room. Gerard and I followed, seeing Mikey go into the room two doors down from us. Ray stood at the doorway, talking. “So, its two people to a room, Alicia gets her own room ‘cause she’s a girl. The door in between the bedrooms is a bathroom. There are three bathrooms and six bedrooms. The kitchen is free for everyone to use. Every two weeks, three people go out for supplies. Everyone must wear a silver chain around their necks and wrists. Just because Pete and Bert are on our side, doesn’t mean they don’t get hungry.”

I gulped and looked at my arms, feeling very vulnerable.

“Don’t worry. We have some spares for you, Frank.” the guy called Brendon smiled, holding out three silver chains. He was around Gerard’s height, but thinner, and had brown hair and glasses. 

I reached out for the chains but Gerard grabbed them first. He slipped one around my neck, wrapping it twice so it stayed close to my skin, and wrapped the other two around both wrists. “Th-thank you, Gerard,” I blushed, looking away from him.

“No problem Frankie.” I could hear the smile in his voice.

The clanking of pots and plates made me look up. “Hey guys, pasta is ready,” Alicia called out from the kitchen area, “And there’s plenty to go around.” I licked my lips and ran over to the bar facing the kitchen and heaved myself up on a stool. “Well, it looks like someone is hungry,” she giggled, placing a plate of hot pasta and a fork in front of me. “Would you like pasta sauce? I’m afraid there’s no meat in it.” I nodded, grinning widely. Gerard sat down next to me as she spooned some sauce on my dinner.

“Thank you!” I grinned and started mixing my pasta into the sauce before I slurped the noodles down.

“You’re very welcome,” Alicia chuckled, giving a plate of pasta to Gerard.


	4. Chapter 4

My mouth was covered in pasta sauce by the time everyone had their dinner. I was listening to the conversations around the room, but most were boring. I focused on Mikey and Ray talking.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but is it really safe having two vampires stay inside the building?” Mikey whispered. They were sitting at the bar next to Gerard and he was trying to keep his voice low enough so I couldn’t hear him. Too bad I’m a good listener.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, you don’t need to worry about them,” Ray paused, eating some of his pasta. “They have a strict feeding pattern.”

“Feeding pattern? You mean they go out to kill?” Mikey’s voice was laced with disgust. I could feel Gerard tensing next to me.

“No, nothing like that. Um… you see, they feed off a specific person once a week, but they only take enough to quench their thirst,” Ray stated calmly. My hand unconsciously flew to my neck and rubbed it. Ray must have noticed the motion. “Don’t worry, Frank. They only ever feed from one person each. Pete has Patrick and Bert has… well, Bert feeds on me.” I watched him shift his hair from his neck and saw two fresh bite marks. Mikey gasped, Gerard looked interested and I cringed.

~

We’ve been at the safe house for nine days now. They did a supplies run yesterday so we were stocked upon the essentials. Everyone was in bed, asleep, except for me. The rooms had dim lights in them at night, for emergencies, and I was curled up under my cover watching Gerard sleep and thinking about everything that’s happened since we arrived at the safe house.

I had noticed Alicia was getting friendly with both brothers, sometimes she openly flirted with them. It made my blood boil when I saw her flirting with Gerard. I always played my childish card and dragged Gerard away from her to play with me. I didn’t care if she hit on Mikey, but Gerard was mine. Even if he didn’t know it yet.

But Gerard never stopped her when she flirted so… maybe he was straight. Maybe I should test him. I quietly slid out of my bed, rolling the sheet up and stuffing it under my cover. That way Gerard would think I’m still asleep. I changed my body to look exactly like Alicia. I didn’t know what she would wear to bed, so I made it something Gerard might find sexy. A black lacy bra and matching panties should do nicely. I slowly walked the short distance between our beds and crawled up on his, placing my legs on either side of his hips. He woke up when I leaned down to his face.

“Wha? Alicia? What are yo-“

I cut him off when I pressed my lips to his. He jumped slightly and grabbed my shoulders. I licked his bottom lip before he shoved me away. I hadn’t expected his strength though and I fell backwards off the bed, landing on my back on the hard ground, knocking the wind out of me.

Gerard gasped in shock. “What the fuck? Alicia?! You’re a shapeshifter?!”

My eyes widened in fear and I pushed myself up off the ground. “Gerard, no!” 

He was rushing over to my bed, ripping the covers back. He turned back to me, fear in his eyes. “What did you do with Frank?! He’s just a kid, where is he?!” he yelled at me and rushed for the door. 

I chased after him into the main room, grabbing his arm. “Gerard stop!” I heard doors open and felt pain in my shoulder as Gerard grabbed my wrist and pulled my am behind my back. I ended up face down on the floor, both arms held behind my back painfully and Gerard’s knee digging into my lower spine. “F-fuck!” I cried out. I heard everyone else come out into the room. Alicia and Mikey came into my view.

“Gerard? What’s going one? Who’s this?” Mikey asked, pushing Alicia behind him. Everyone else started to talk at once.

“I don’t know, but he took Frank!” Gerard growled, pushing his knee into my back. 

I winced and cried out, “No! I didn’t do anything to him!”

“LIES! Tell us where Frank is, Shapeshifter!”

I heard angry chatter at the word ‘shapeshifter’. I felt hot tears slipping down my face as Gerard’s grip got tighter around my arms. “P-please stop!”

“TELL ME WHERE FRANK IS!!” he yelled.

“I AM FRANK!” I cried out. The room instantly became silent save for my crying.

Gerard shifted over me, loosening his grip. “Wh-what?” I clenched my eyes shut, waiting to hear the disgust in his voice. “Frank? You’re a… a shapeshifter? Why didn’t you tell m-us?” He sounded hurt and it broke my heart.

“I-I’m sorry, I c-couldn’t.” My voice broke halfway though my sentence. Gerard pulled me into a sitting position and stood up, backing away from me. My back and shoulders felt like they were on fire from the pain.

“Gerard! What are you doing?! He’s a shapeshifter!” Mikey practically shrieked at his brother.

Gerard just glared at him. “Yeah, and? He’s our friend Mikey! He let us stay with him. If he was gonna turn on us, he would have already!” he snapped. My head jerked up to look at him. He was defending me, even after finding out what I am. Everyone else in the room was staring at me like I had betrayed them. I guess I kinda had by not telling them the truth.

Cautiously, I stood up, wincing when my back cracked, and slowly walked back to the room I was staying in. I heard the group whispering when I left, but I shut the door, blocking out all sound. I walked over to my bed and carefully lay down on my stomach, my hands clutching the pillow. 

I must have fallen asleep cause the next thing I know, I feel a pair of warm hands lifting my shirt up and something cold and soft being placed on the sore spot. I jumped, whipping my head around to see the culprit. Gerard was sitting on my bed next to me, a towel filled with ice in his hand.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

I smiled softly, laying my head back down. “S’not your fault.” We were silent for a while. I was watching Gerard and he was frowning at my back.

“So… how old are you?” He finally looked up at me.

I blushed slightly, burying my head in the pillow. “Seventeen.” I felt his fingers slide across the side of my stomach and I did everything I could to not moan. I didn’t want to freak him out if it was just an accident.

“Seventeen, huh? I… I uh like your tattoos. How many do you have?”

I had forgotten that I was wearing a short sleeved shirt in my normal form. I looked down at him and saw him eyeing my arms up, licking his lips slightly.

 _Okay, that’s fucking hot._ I blushed, looking away again. “Seven at the moment.”

“I’d like to see them sometime,” he smiled, standing up from my bed. “But right now, I think we need sleep.” I saw him crawl under the covers of his own bed, facing me. “Night Frank.”

“N-night,” I blushed. _Did he just say… I mean, did he mean it like that? Oh fuck…_


	5. Chapter 5

The room was empty when I woke up the next morning. I frowned and gently pushed myself up off the bed, turning so I could sit on the edge. Groaning, I stood up, rubbing my back. The towel of ice was nowhere to be seen so I assumed Gerard took it when he left that morning. I walked over to my backpack, which I never unpacked, and pulled out a black polo, a cleaner pair of jeans and a pair of grey boxer shorts. I also grabbed out a towel I had taken from the Wal-Mart near my first safe house. I opened the door to my room, instantly noticing how the living area became quiet, and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

“Fucking hypocrites,” I grumbled to myself, placing my clothes and towel on the counter. The bathroom was fairly small, only housing a sink on a counter, toilet and an enclosed shower. I turned the shower on, waiting for the water to heat up so it was slightly warmer than frozen Antarctic, and stripped my clothes off. Stepping under the freezing water, I shivered and reached for the soap, lathering it in my hands.

I washed my hair and body in record time, turning the water off no more than five minutes later. I stepped out of the stall, grabbing my towel and drying my hair off quickly. I dried my body off, pulling my clean clothes on, and unlocked the door. Grabbing my dirty clothes, I took them back into my room then walked to the kitchen, ignoring everyone’s stares.

I heard a hushed whisper in the room as I started making pasta for my lunch. Every time I glanced up at the room, I’d see at least one person glaring at me. Mostly though, it was Mikey. And his voice started to rise until I could clearly hear his disgust at me.

His voice was laced with venom as he spoke. “He’ll turn on us. Just you watch.”

“THAT’S IT!” I slammed my palms down on the counter, making everyone jump. “I’m sick of this! I would have thought you people would accept me for who I really am but I was sorely mistaken! Especially _you_ , Mikey Way! You took no time getting used to the fact that two vampires are living in close quarters to you and your brother, but the second you find out I’m a shapeshifter and it’s all ‘He’ll turn on us. He’ll sell us out to the vampires.’ Not all shapeshifters are evil and work for the vampires! Just like not all vampires are evil! You guys are nothing but fucking hypocrites!” I looked over the faces in the room. Everyone was staring at me wide eyed and mouth open. I huffed out a breath and turned to stir my lunch.

The room remained quiet as I drained my pasta in the sink and poured it on a plate along with the sauce I heated up. I grabbed a fork from a drawer and stirred the sauce around, coating the noodles. My hands were shaking when I went to eat it, causing the noodles to fall off my fork. A hand rubbed my upper back and I dropped my fork. I jerked around as it went clattering off the counter and onto the floor.

Gerard was standing next to me, his hand gently moving on my back. “I’m sorry. I tried telling them you’re not against us, but they wouldn’t listen.”

I looked up at his face, taking his features in. His eyes seemed sad and maybe a little lonely. I wasn’t sure. I then looked over to the center of the room. Everyone had their heads down, almost like they were ashamed. _They should be ashamed._ I turned back to my lunch, picking up and cleaning the dirty fork, and started eating. Gerard never moved from beside me and his hand continued to rub a small circle between my shoulders.

His touch felt like electricity. My skin tingled under his fingers. I focused on eating though, willing my dick to stay out of the equation. It was working, for the most part. Until his fingers drifted up into my hair, that is. I froze, my fork falling to my plate, and used every fiber of my being to not moan. My head lulled back into his touch and my eyes slipped shut. Someone clearing their throat jerked me out of my trance.

“Gerard? Can I speak to you in private?” Mikey asked. Well, it was more like he demanded. I looked back down at my half eaten pasta, blushing heavily, as Gerard sighed and walked away from me. A door closed and I slowly started to eat my lunch again.

I cleaned my plate once I was done and heard someone walk up behind me. “Hey,” Pete’s voice spoke gently. I turned, seeing his smiling face. “You know, me and Bert don’t really care what you are. It was just kind of a shock to the system. I’ve never seen a shapeshifter before and I don’t think Bert has either.”

I grunted a reply. “Yeah, thanks. We’re not very common, are we?”

He smiled brightly at me. “Not that I know of, man.” I smiled back at him, walking out of the kitchen area. I stopped shortly and looked at the door to my bedroom. “Oh, they went into Mikey’s room to talk, so you’re fine.”

I smiled again, thanking him, and headed into my room. My back was still aching from last night, so I decided to take a nap and rest my muscles.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days passed and pretty much everyone, excluding Mikey, had started trusting me again. Sure, I wasn’t allowed to go on supply trips, but I wasn’t complaining. Alicia has been asking me all about being a shapeshifter. She said she’s always wanted to meet one.

“So,” she started, “can you turn into anyone?”

We were sitting in the main room with Pete, Patrick and Gerard. Ray was cooking lunch, pasta again, but Alicia had made us some bread yesterday so we were having it with the pasta. Mikey and Bert were in their rooms, sleeping, I think.

“Yeah, as long as I know what they look like,” I said.

She nodded, “And you can look exactly like them?”

I shook my head. “Well there might be some features that I don’t know about a person. In that case, I just change into what I see them as.” Everyone nodded, but they still looked a little clueless. “Say, if you had a scar I didn’t know about and I changed into you, I wouldn’t have the scar.”

“Oh! I gotcha!” She smiled. “So, can you change into vampires? Like, can you change into Pete?”

I looked across the fire pit at him. “I… I guess so. I’ve never tried to turn into a vampire before.” I closed my eyes, picturing Pete clearly in my head, and changed. The room gasped as I opened my eyes again.

“Wow.” Pete and Patrick’s eyes were wide and Alicia’s jaw had dropped.

“Well? Is it good?” I asked nervously.

“Dude!” Pete smiled. “You sound exactly like me! You even have my fangs! That is awesome!” I swiped my tongue over my teeth, feeling the sharp prick of a fang. I changed back to my normal self and smiled.

“This could be a big help for us, you know?” Alicia stated. “I mean, if Frank could turn into a vampire in one of the groups around here, he could get inside info on them.”

“Oh no!” Gerard placed an arm over my shoulder. “I’ve heard the elder vamps can sniff out a shapeshifter. Just like they can sniff out humans.”

“Yeah,” Ray says from the kitchen, “that does sound pretty dangerous.” He drained the pasta and started portioning it on to plates. “And besides, Frank’s the youngest here. We’re not going to send him in without backup.”

I gulp, wringing my hands in my lap. _They’re actually considering sending me in to get info on the vampires?_ Gerard’s arm tightens slightly on my shoulder and I relax a little. I glanced up at him and smiled.

“Lunch time!” Ray called from the kitchen, walking over with a plate of pasta. “Get it while it’s hot.” 

I started to stand but Gerard pushed me back down. “I’ll get it,” he smiled at me and I couldn’t help but blush. Gerard had been acting really nice towards me lately. Even nicer than usual. He walked back over to the couch with two plates of food, handing one to me, and sat down next to me. I blushed slightly when his knee pressed against mine, but no one else seemed to notice.

~

It was much later that night when I found out what Gerard’s intentions were.

I was sitting on my bed, reading a book I had found in the safe house. It was really late, pretty much everyone had gone to sleep a few hours ago, but I wasn’t tired. Gerard wasn’t in the room. I wasn’t sure where he was actually. Maybe he fell asleep on the couch.

After a while, I grabbed my watch from the night stand. _2:13 am. Think I’ll go to bed._ I put my watch back, setting the book beside it and reached for the lamp. The door swung open before I pulled the cord and Gerard walked in, closing it behind him. “Hey, Gerard,” I smiled, sitting back up. “Where’ve you been?”

He shrugged and rubbed his right arm. “Just in the sitting room.”

“Kay, well I was just about to get some sleep,” I said, reaching for the lamp cord again. Gerard’s hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me. “Gerard?” I looked up at him as he sat on the side of my bed. “Something wrong?”

“No,” his voice shook slightly when he spoke. “Um, Frank?” I nodded, completely aware that he hadn’t let go of my wrist. “Are… um what’s your sexual orientation?”

I stared at him, freaking out silently. _Oh god! What if he’s NOT gay! What if he’s only being nice to me because of what I am?_ Gerard’s eyes never left mine. He was waiting for my answer. “Well… I’m gay but I do-“ I was cut off when his mouth pressed against mine. I pulled back, shocked by his actions, but he cupped the back of my neck, pulling me forward again. I struggled weakly against his grip, but I gave up the second his pulled at my lip ring. Fucker must have known it was my weakness. I whimpered softly as he licked my bottom lip, pulling the ring again. I parted my lips and his tongue slipped in, teasing my own.

I wasn’t even sure how long we were kissing, I was trying to imprint every bump and curve of Gerard’s mouth to memory, but I vaguely remember our shirts being pulled off. I was brought back to my senses when Gerard’s hips slammed down into mine, causing a loud moan to escape from both of us. “Fuck,” I threw my head back and his mouth found its way to my neck, biting and sucking in the skin. His hips continued to grind into mine and I was more than willing to meet them halfway.

“Mmmh… Frankie,” he moaned into my neck. My hands were gripping his hair tightly as his fingers worked on my jeans. I groaned, bucking my hips up when he pulled my zipper down. “Fuck, I need this…”

I stopped and pushed Gerard up, away from me. “You what?” I stared at him in disbelief.

“What? Frankie, what’s wrong?” He leaned down, trying to kiss me but I turned my head.

“Did you just say ‘I need this’? Is that all you want? Just a quick fuck?” I hissed at him. I pushed him off me and sat up, reaching for my shirt.

“What? No,” he pleaded, trying to take my shirt from me. “That’s not it at all!” 

“Save it,” I glared at him, standing up and tugging my shirt on. “I don’t even wanna see you for the night.” I grabbed my blanket and pillow, leaving Gerard alone in the room.

“Frankie,” he begged. “Please don’t! I-I’m sorry!” I shut the door, blocking out his voice and walked over to the softer couch. I laid on the couch, curling up under my cover, when Gerard came out of our room. “F-frankie?” he whispered, moving over to where I was laying. I ignored him and rolled over, facing the back of the couch. “I really am sorry, Frankie. I-I do like you, just so you know,” he sighed, sitting down near my knees. “I just- I’m sorry.” 

He sounded sincere but I wasn’t gonna forgive him just yet. I felt him touch my knee gently before he sighed again and stood up. The door to our room closed a few seconds later and I knew I was alone. I fell asleep within a few minutes to the soft crackling of the dying fire.


	7. Chapter 7

“Frankie, please,” Gerard begged. 

He’d been trying to talk to me since we made out five days ago, but I kept brushing him off. I left the sitting room and went to my room, lying on the bed. _I am not just a plaything for him to fuck when he gets horny._ I sighed, rubbing my face. _Gerard will have to learn that the hard way._

Mikey had learned about what his brother did and he was on my side. I wasn’t sure how I felt about that, with his whole ‘I still don’t like you’ attitude, but whatever. He also told me Gerard was used to getting what he wants, which is why Mikey usually just goes along with him unless he absolutely, one hundred percent does not approve.

So, here I was, lying on my bed, hating Gerard and myself. Even with what he did, I still liked him. I mean, he was possibly the hottest guy I’ve ever laid eyes on and I did kinda wanna have sex with him. But not yet though. I’m still a virgin in almost every way. I’ve officially kissed someone thanks to Gerard, but that’s the farthest I’ve ever gotten. I’ve seen porn, so I guess you could say I’ve seen a guy naked, just not in person. _I’d really like to see Gerard naked though. His pale skin and strong arms, not to mention his long neck… Shit!_ I groaned, rolling over to my stomach. _I’m getting hard just thinking about it._

“Frank?” Gerard’s voice said softly, causing me to jump. I didn’t even hear the door open.

I turned around and glared at him. “Fuck off,” I said, lying back down on my bed. I turned and tried to ignore him but he was making it very difficult.

He had sat on the bed next to me and placed his hand on the small of my back. His thumb traced a circle over my shirt as he spoke. “Please, Frankie, listen for just a minute.”

I flinched, trying to shake his hand off me. “I said fuck off. I don’t wanna hear some lie!” I growled, turning to face him. “Mikey told me you’re used to getting what you want, but you know what? You’re not getting it from me! I’m still a virgin, Gerard! I’m not gonna let you fuck me just ‘cause you’re horny! I have some standards, ya know. I don’t fucking care if it’s stupid considering the situation the world is in. I’d like to fall in love and be in a real relationship with someone who loves me, not just have a one night stand that’ll probably never be spoken of again,” I told him, sitting up fully. 

I knew it was stupid, but I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Gerard slid closer to me and cupped my face, wiping away the tears that escaped. I sniffled, wiping my nose on my shirt sleeve.

“Ya know, I do really like you but I-I just… I ca-“ I was cut off when Gerard kissed me. It was a bit too forceful with a lot of tongue and teeth. I tried to push him away but he moved back in, pulling at my lip ring with his teeth. “No,” I whimpered, pushing at his shoulders. “I said no!” I yelled, shoving Gerard back.

We were both breathing heavily. I was glaring at Gerard, holding his shoulders and keeping him away from me. “But- you were enjoying it just as much as me,” he whined, trying to lean back in.

I held him back and pulled my knees up to my chest. “I don’t care. I’m not like you, Gerard. And, just to make sure you don’t try this again,” I trailed off, smirking at him as I shifted into my six year old self. “Touch me now and I’ll have Pete kick your ass!”

Gerard glared at me but he didn’t try to come near me. I knew he was a little afraid of both Pete and Bert since they were vampires and he knew I had become really good friends with Pete. He called me his ‘little shifty bro’, which kinda made it sound like we were some criminal team.

“You’re such a child,” he huffed out. I stuck my tongue out at him as he stood up. Gerard mumbled something as he left the room but I ignored him and grabbed the book from my nightstand. I opened it to the page I had marked and got comfy on my bed.

~

“I don’t know, Pete,” I frowned. “What if something goes wrong and one of us gets hurt or killed?”

Pete smiled and patted my leg. “Well, that’s why Bert and me will go ‘get’ her,” he said.

“But-” I started.

“Don’t worry, little man. We’ll be fine. We can handle ourselves,” Bert said. “One female vamp won’t stand a chance against the two of us.”

I huffed out a breath and pulled my knees to my chest. The three of us were in Bert and Ray’s room, planning. We needed a vamp from the local group so we could infiltrate their ranks and I was worried this female they were targeting might be too strong. She was apparently the group leader’s lover or something, making things even more awkward for me.

“Okay, so say everything goes according to the plan,” I said, tracing the shapes on the cover with my finger. “What am I supposed to do if the leader wants me to, you know?” I asked, keeping my eyes on the cover.

“What? Oh,” Pete said, the awkwardness of my situation dawning on him. “ _Oh!_ Um, well, I guess you’ll just have to take one for the team.”

“Fuck you!” I shouted. “I am _not_ going to fuck some vampire!” I glared at both of them as they raised their hands in defeat.

“Okay, okay,” Pete sighed. “I guess then you’ll have to figure that out if it happens,” he said.

Bert suddenly smiled. “You could say you’re on your period.”

“Female vamps don’t have them,” Pete stated.

I, on the other hand, cringed. “Oh god! Gross!” I gagged. “Don’t make me think about things like that. It’s bad enough I’ll have to shift into a girl, I don’t wanna have to think of girl things.”

“You’re such a child, Frank,” Pete laughed, ruffling my hair.

“Well, duh,” I smirked, “I am in my six year old body. Of course I’m a child,” I giggled.

The door swung open amidst our laughter and Brendon peeked his head in. “Hey guys, lunch time,” he smiled. “Ryan made sandwiches with that bread he baked yesterday.”

“Sammiches!” I chuckled, jumping up from my spot on the bed. I raced to the door and squeezed past Brendon.

“Well, someone’s hungry,” he laughed.

Pete and Bert followed after me, closing the door behind them.

I ran over to the island and hoisted myself up on one of the middle stools, smiling at Ryan.

He smiled back, setting a plate in front of me. “Any chance you’ll change back to your normal self?” he asked as I looked between the slices of bread.

 _Cheese and tomato, nice._ “Nope,” I said. “Hey, how’d you guys find tomatoes anyway? I would have thought they’d all gone bad by now,” I asked.

“Oh, we, meaning Brendon and I, have been in this safe house since the sun went out,” he explained. “Actually, we’ve been living here since before then. Bren said it was a precaution ‘cause ‘you never know when the vampires will attack’.”

“Well it was true,” Brendon defended himself. He sat on my right and Ryan gave him a sandwich. “I mean, the sun went out, what, two weeks after we moved in?”

“Sixteen days, to be exact,” Ryan corrected him. “Anyway, when we moved in, I had him set up a little room behind the kitchen where I could grow vegetables year round,” he said, pointing to the door next to the fridge.

“I thought that was the pantry,” I said around a mouthful of sandwich.

“It leads to both the pantry and the garden,” Brendon supplied, taking a bite of his lunch.

Gerard walked past me and grabbed a plate from next to Ryan. It’s been a week and he still looked annoyed by my actions, but I didn’t care. I flashed him a grin and he walked away.

Ryan sat on my left, a toasted sandwich on his plate. “Yeah, Brendon set up a fluorescent light system that’s on a timer making the plants think they’re outside in the sunlight. He might not look it, but he’s kind of a genius when it comes to electronics,” he smiled, looking at Brendon.

I nodded and finished off the first half of my sandwich. “So, are you guys, like, dating?” I asked, looking between them.

They both blushed heavily and Brendon coughed. I could hear the other group in the living room talking. Bob was saying something about how he used to play the drums in a band in high school. Brendon and Ryan were silent, though, and I smirked.

“Aww, that’s so cute!” I cooed loudly, making everyone pay attention to me.

“What’s cute?” I heard Mikey reply.

“Ryan and Brendon lo-” I started, getting a hand over my mouth. I smiled up at Brendon, whose face was bright red.

“Oh, yeah. We know they love each other,” Ray said. Brendon and Ryan both gasped and jerked around on their stools to look at him, eyes wide. “Sorry dudes. We’ve known for a long time,” he chuckled. “It was actually glaringly obvious.”

Ryan turned back around and rested his head on his folded arms while Brendon tried to calmly finish his lunch. I saw him glancing over at the other every few seconds and I giggled.

I finished eating my sandwich and walked the ten feet to the living room. “’Sup guys?” I asked, plopping down between Bob and Bert.

“Hey, little man,” Bert smiled, nudging my leg with his knee. I nudged him back.

“So,” I turned to Bob, “you played drums?”

He nodded. “Well, I still do, kinda. Just hard to get a drum kit in a post-apocalyptic world,” he smiled sadly.

“I hear ya, man,” I sighed. “I was saving to buy this beauty of a guitar when the sun went out,” I frowned, slouching down in my seat.

~

“We’ll be back before you know it,” Pete assured me. It was just before three in the morning according to the clock on the wall.

“Be careful, please,” I said. “And try to not be followed. We don’t need them finding out where our hideout is.”

“No prob,” Bert whispered. “Go get some sleep and make sure you don’t wake Gerard,” he said and I nodded. “They’ll find out about this when we get back.”

I waited for the two of them to leave before I locked the door back and crept to my room.

Gerard, by the look of it, was out cold. He was on his back, one arm above his head with his face pressed into his bicep.

I crawled under my covers and snuggled my pillow before falling asleep.

~

“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU TAKEN ME?!” A female voice screamed though the safe house, waking me from my dream. “I’ll kill you both, fucking traitors!!” she hissed.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Gerard jumped out of bed and ran to the door, opening it a crack and peering through. “Nnnh… wha’s gon on?” I asked, yawning.

“No idea,” Gerard said, panic in his voice. “Wait here.” He crept through the door and closed it behind him.

I stretched and slid out of bed, walking to the door and opening it again.

There was a young woman, maybe a little older than Alicia, tied to a chair with thin silver ropes. She had black hair that fell past her shoulders and was wearing a dark blue mini dress.

 _Great,_ I thought, _she had to wear a fucking mini dress._

Pete and Bert were standing a few feet away from her, arguing with Ray and Bob.

“You can’t just bring a vamp here! What if someone followed you?!” Ray exclaimed, hands flying through the air.

Bert was trying to calm him down while Pete was looking back at the female vamp with disgust.

I walked out of my room and grabbed Brendon’s pants leg.

“Get rid of her now!” Bob yelled.

“But we need her!” I shouted. The room went silent and everyone looked at me, even the female vamp. “Um…”

“Frank? You knew about their plan?” Ray asked, shocked. 

I nodded and looked at my feet. “I helped them form it.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You-WHAT?!” Bob yelled. He stomped over to me and I cowered behind Brendon. “Frank!”

“Bob, stop!” Gerard shouted, reaching forward. I saw Mikey holding him back, gripping his arm tightly. He was whispering to Gerard, trying to calm him down.

I grabbed on to Brendon’s pants, holding fast, when Bob grasped my arm. He tried to pull me away and I screamed, “No! No! Let go!” I twisted in his hold, eye screwed shut.

“Frank-!”

“Bob! Calm down! He had his reasons!” Bert shouted. 

The pressure from my arm vanished and I looked up, seeing Bob glare at Bert, hands balled into fists. Mikey was still holding on to his brother’s arm, along with Alicia. Ryan looked terrified, standing a few feet away from Brendon, and Pete looked mostly sheepish but he was glaring at the female vampire. Ray was watching the vamp with a cautious eye, keeping his distance along with Patrick. I started when Brendon started petting my hair.

Bob puffed out his chest and stood up straighter. It scared me how terrifying he could be. “I don’t care about _reasons_! There is a vampire in our safe house because of him!”

Pete and Bert coughed indignantly, growling slightly.

“Oh, fuck you. You know what I meant,” Bob scoffed. “This… _thing_ should not be here!” he jabbed his finger at the vampire and she bared her fangs, hissing loudly. “And you,” he pointed at me, “You are going to explain yourself!”

I cringed, glancing between the vampire and Bob. I didn’t want her to find out the plan for obvious reasons.

“NOW, Frank!” Bob shouted, stomping over to me.

“Bob, just calm down,” Ray stepped in between us, holding his hands out in front of him. “Bert, take her somewhere else.”

Bert furrowed his eyebrows. “But-”

“No, just in another room, please,” Ray said, rubbing his eyes. Bert nodded and grabbed the back of the chair, dragging the girl screaming and thrashing about into the nearest bathroom. “Stay in with her. We don’t want her escaping.”

“Gotcha,” Bert replied, shutting the door behind him.

“Now, explain yourself, Frank,” Bob crossed his arms, glaring at me.

I gulped and looked around the room. Brendon smiled down at me and Pete gave me a nod. “Um, well, we need her to get, uh- get information about the local group,” I stuttered out.

“Local group?” Ray asked, eyebrows raised and glancing at the bathroom door.

“Yeah, the local vampire group,” Pete added. “We, Bert, Frankie and I, decided to take some initiative and try to find out how to bring the sun back.”

Ryan gasped, “Bring the sun back? Is that even possible now?” He moved over to Brendon and grasped his hand.

“I don’t see why not,” Brendon whispered to him.

Bob growled, “And _how_ were you planning on getting this information?”

“Well, that’s were Bert and I come in,” Pete grinned, ignoring Bob’s scowl.

Alicia gasped. “You’re going to torture her, aren’t you?!” she asked. Mikey rubbed her arm, trying to calm her. “You can’t!”

“If it comes down to that, we’ll have to,” Pete stated. “We need info about this group so we can find out where the head vampire is located. The leader should know.”

“And what if he doesn’t?” Patrick asked. “What then?”

“Then we’ll find a new group to infiltrate,” I supplied. “We know it was the vampires who blocked out the sun so they must know a way to bring it back.”

Bob groaned and rubbed his eyes. “So, what was the plan then?” he sighed, sitting on the couch.

Everyone followed him and sat on the couches around the fire pit. “Well, the first part of the plan was getting that vampire,” Pete said, sitting between Patrick and I. “Now that we have her, we just have to get info out of her. About herself and her group, that way Frank can pretend to be her when he goes in-“

“No!” Gerard interrupted. “Frank’s not going in alone!”

I glanced over at him across the low fire, looking away quickly. “Relax,” Pete smiled, “he’s gonna take me with him as a ‘prisoner’. I’ll keep him safe.”

~

Over the next two weeks, Bert and Pete ‘interrogated’ the vampire. I stayed away from the bathroom she was kept in but I could still hear her screams during the night. I didn’t know how they were getting the information out of her and no one seemed to want to ask. I didn’t blame them.

I was curled up on the couch, a book on my lap, between Alicia and Ryan when Ray came in. He was talking to Patrick in hushed tones but I caught a few words.

“…hasn’t eaten in almost two…”

“…with Pete. I hope they’re…”

They stopped speaking abruptly and Patrick wandered into the kitchen. Ray scratched the back of his neck before tossing a log on the fire, moving it around with a metal rod.

I pulled my knees up and turned the page in my book. Alicia patted my knee and sighed.

About half an hour later, the door to the bathroom opened and Pete and Bert walked out. They locked the door behind them and Brendon wrapped a silver chain around the doorknob.

Bert headed into his bedroom, Ray watching him curiously, as Pete walked over to the couch. He held out a sheet of paper, raising his eyebrows at me with a soft smile. “We need you to study this,” he said when I took the sheet. “We’re still not quite done getting info, but this is what we have so far.”

I nodded and looked down at the list. It seemed to be mostly about the vampire herself. At the very top of the page was her name, Victoria.


End file.
